the_roleplaying_palacefandomcom-20200213-history
The Kingdom of Lordaeron
The Lordaeronian People's Army, commonly refered to as "The Lordamere Rebellion" is a military organization operating in the territories of the former Kingdom of Lordaeron. Founded by Kagnar Cousland during the last days of the Third War, the main goal of the organization is reclaiming the territories of Lordaeron lost to the undead forces during the war and bringing peace and order back to the land. The LPA is well known for their brutality against any and all undead. They are known to support the forces of the Grand Alliance and and are very strong allies of the high elven and Gilnean people. Activity After expanding their authority over all of the Hinterlands and securing their part of the Silverpine forest, according to the agreement with Gilneas, the LPA is said to be reinforcing the area known as the "corridor" connecting Fenris Isle with the Hinterlands and further fortifying the defenses of all of their controlled territories. The civilians mostly work in mines, on the fields or at construction sites in the Hinterlands. Diplomacy The Lordaeronian People's Army, having a permanent population, defined territory and it's own government, is slowly becoming considered as a foreign state known simply as Lordaeron and direct successor of the Kingdom of Lordaeron with Marshal Kagnar Cousland being the de facto head of state. Lordaeron has always been considered as a supporter of the Grand Alliance, however, the same does not apply vice versa. Negotiations about Stormwind supporting the LPA are only rumored to have began recently. On a regional level, Lordaeron is considered be the strongest force in northern Azeroth, acting as an independent force, known for supporting and trading with all organizations who oppose undead rule in the surrounding areas. Both Gilneas and Highvale has an open borders policy with Lordaeron. Relationship with Gilneas After the Cataclysm and the fall of the Greymane wall. With a common enemy, goal and history of suffering, Gilneas soon became the greatest ally of Lordaeron. The strength of this alliance manifested itself during the period of the Whitemane regime in Gilneas, when the joint forces of the Lordamere Rebellion and the Gilnean Liberetion Front swept trough the Silverpine forest and cleansed it of all Forsaken forces in a series of military operations, pushing the Forsaken back to Tirisfal Glades, with Undercity being just a few miles away, thus causing a huge stain on the reputation of the unstoppable Forsaken war machine. Lordaeronians consider Gilneans as brothers in arms and vice versa. Relationship with Highvale Highvale high elves and high elves in general are also major allies of Lordaeron, during the fall of Quel'Thalas many high elves fled to Lordaeron hoping for a better situation there than what their homeland was currently in. A few of these high elves who survived the journey and the horrors of the Third War eventually ended up in Quel'Danil lodge in the Hinterlands, which was under the protection of the freshly formed LPA. According to the orders of Marshal Kagnar Cousland, the new high elven population of Highvale fell under the authority of the LPA and was supplied and protected by its soldiers until they managed to settle and form a defense force enough to fend for themselves with minimal aid,if needed. History The LPA was formed shortly after the struggle for Lordaeron City. Founded by Kagnar Cousland, grand marshal of the Royal Lordaeronian Armed forces, at first, it consisted of soldiers who fought in the battle for the capital and the guards and troops stationed at Fenris Isle, however, the word of a sanctuary from the undead horror spread quickly across the land and fighters and civiilians alike managed to find their way to the island rather fast, thus the people of a new Lordaeron outgrew their home island before the end of the same year. Fall of Lordaeron City